teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes
Summary "Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes" (Japanese title: Kiriha Aonuma and his Group! Outlaw Heroes) is Season 1's second episode, and the second episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM sleeping in bed when Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups wake them up. After a little training for the TMNM, Elise and Tai's groups and the TMNM then proceed to have a strange, yet delicious, pizza-themed breakfast, and during this, Elise revealed that she promised her little sister, Allison Oriana, that she'd come pick her up from the last day of school yesterday morning. Then our heroes search the underground tunnels for "This Jotundrome." But upon reaching a cavernous area with water dripping from the remains of the building that flooded at the surface above from the last episode, they realize the Jotundrome is gone already. Deciding to report this to Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, our heroes return to the sewer lair and tell them. Afterwards, they head up to the surface to let Elise pick her sister up from school. Once there, they find her exiting the school and just when Elise and Tai's groups greet her, Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini and his punks appear and capture her in an attempt to mug and then kill her. But then our heroes intervene and rescue her, however, they are soon ambushed during the scuffle. Then just when Paul was about to shoot Shadow the Hedgehog, a group of vigilante boys lead by a teenage boy wearing a hockey mask appear and beat up the punks. Then after leaving the beaten punks for the police, our heroes and Allison follow their rescuers and they reveal themselves to be Christopher Aonuma and his group. After Christopher's group notice the TMNM, our heroes decide to bring them and Allison to the sewer lair for an explanation. At the New York Police Department, the punks escape from there and retreat back to the underground to return to Loki's group. In the sewer lair, our heroes already explain the TMNM's origin to Christopher's group and Allison and, like Elise and Tai's groups, they decide to become friends with the TMNM as well since they have the same goals on fighting crime. Christopher's group even reveal that they're orphans living together in the junkyard since their families were killed by the Gauntlet Clan long ago, which motivated them to become vigilantes. After enjoying their first strange pizza meal with Christopher's group and Allison, our heroes then leave to go find the Jotundrome. With Loki's group, they are livid at the punks for being beaten by not just the TMNM again, but also Christopher's group. But when they learn that the TMNM have powers, Loki's group gives the punks a bunch of magic and escape-proof chains and orders them to capture our heroes with them. Unknown to them, Yuffie Kisaragi overheard this and, despite being confused on why she must rescue her "Real parents' murderers," goes after them secretly. At the Channel Six building, J. Jonah Jamieson, losing his patience over Elise and Tai's groups' absence, orders Seifer Almasy to go find them. Back underground, our heroes search for the Jotundrome when they sense something suspicious following them. After trying to cautiously avoid it, our heroes end up ambushed and then captured by the punks. After the punks tie our heroes with the magic and escape-proof chains, they rest for a bit after walking for a while. Then Yuffie appears and offers to watch the prisoners, planning to secretly free our heroes. Falling for it, the punks agree and they leave to get lunch. Then by the time they returned, Yuffie had already secretly freed our heroes and was "Beaten" by them upon their "Escape." Then our heroes proceed to beat the punks and knock them out, trapping them in a net. Just after our heroes thank Yuffie for freeing them earlier, Yuffie, however, leaves with the unconscious punks in tow. Then our heroes find Yuffie's note left behind and they return to the sewer lair and showed it to Cloud and Aerith. Afterwards, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups leave to go back to the surface, but they promise the TMNM, Cloud, and Aerith that they'll always be friends. Then upon returning to the surface, Seifer finds them and Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, keeping the TMNM's existence a secret like true friends, claim that Christopher's group rescued Elise and Tai's groups from the punks and are the ones fighting the crimewave. Then they return to the Channel Six building and after a good off-screen scolding by Jamieson, Elise and Tai's groups were let off the hook for their absence. In the sewer lair, the TMNM, Cloud, and Aerith watch the news where Elise's group give their report on Christopher's group's crime fighting justice. Then after that's done, the TMNM proceed to go watch "First Blood" on tape. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 7 (3 by Paul AKA Pinstripe, 1 by Hunter J, 2 by Vanitas, 1 by Moe) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Underground Tunnels, Jotundrome, Junkyard, Christopher's Group's House, and Channel Six Building * Two 1990 TMNM references: The "Cricket" moment and Cloud mumbling "Kids." * Paul AKA Pinstripe calls Elise a "Tramp" in this episode. * Christopher makes a flirt comment to Elise during their first meeting. * When Elise asks Christopher on why he's still wearing his hockey mask during their first meeting, she asks if he's dressed like Jason Voorhees from "Friday the 13th." * Knuckles makes a sarcastic remark on where the TMNM live as Wonderland, referencing "Alice in Wonderland." * Just before Tucker AKA Tiny captures Sonic, the latter character breaks the Fourth Wall saying to us in a nervous tone, "Uh-oh. Sticky situation." * During Christopher's group's name introductions, Flash Sentry makes a reference to the DC Comics hero, the Flash. * The movie the TMNM are about to watch at the very end of this episode was the Rambo movie "First Blood." * One of the scenes where our heroes are searching for the Jotundrome is used as the still background for the end credits in the English version only. Goofs * At the start of the episode the TMNM sleep on bunkbeds. But in the previous episode (And all episodes thereafter), they sleep in separate beds, one of which Elise's group was using. * When our heroes are eating breakfast, Tails is sitting next to Knuckles and Cosmo. Then midway in the scene, Charmy is sitting next to Knuckles and Cosmo instead, then at the end of the scene, Tails is back where he should be. * While Christopher's group and Allison are first eating the pizza meal with our heroes, the amount of skittles on a pizza keeps changing in between shots. * In a shot where Seifer says "I'm telling you, they're slacking off," his old scar on his nose bridge is missing for a brief moment. * For a brief moment when Sonic zipped by Tucker AKA Tiny, his arms are blue like his body instead of peach. * The amount of Grubber's saliva residue changed on Tucker AKA Tiny's face when he wipes it off after throwing Grubber down. * During the introductions for Christopher's group, Arturo's white long sleeves are briefly colored red like his short-sleeved shirt he's wearing over his white long-sleeved shirt. * Tikal's white wraps on her locks are missing in one shot when she helped Knuckles up during their training before breakfast. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular (Debut) * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Allison Oriana (Debut) * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams (Debut) * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn (Debut) * Caramel (Debut) * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke (Debut) * Christopher Aonuma (Debut) * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail (Debut) * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry (Debut) * Fluttershy * Froggy * Grubber J. Gribberish (Debut) * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra (Debut) * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce (Debut) * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry (Debut) * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin (Debut) * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Thunderlane (Debut) * Tikal * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Demidevimon (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo (Human form) * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Dr. Nitros Gin (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Hunter J * Infinite (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Koala Kong/Kent Kong (Human form) * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim (Human form) * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim (Human form) * Loki * Mephiles the Dark (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini (Human form) * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter (Human form) * Sephiroth * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson (Human form) * Uka-Uka (Shadowy non-speaking cameo only) * Vanitas * Yuffie Kisaragi Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **青沼キリハと彼のグループ！ 無法者の英雄 **Aonuma Kiriha to kare no Gurūpu! Muhōmono no Eiyū **Kiriha Aonuma and his Group! Outlaw Heroes * English ** USA: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes ** UK: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Latin America Spanish **El Vigilante Christopher Aonuma y su Grupo **The Vigilante Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Castilian Spanish **El Vigilante Christopher Aonuma y su Grupo **The Vigilante Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Catalan **Entrada del Grup Vigilant **Vigilante Group Entrance * French **Rencontre avec Christopher Aonuma et son Groupe Vigilant **Meet Christopher Aonuma and his Vigilante Group * Canadian French **Rankontre Christopher Aonuma ak Gwoup Vigilante l 'yo **Meet Christopher Aonuma and his Vigilante Group * German **Betreten Sie Christopher Aonuma und seine Vigilante-Gruppe **Enter Christopher Aonuma and his Vigilante Group * Italian **Gli Eroi Vigilante, Kiriha Aonuma e il suo Gruppo **The Vigilante Heroes, Kiriha Aonuma and his Group * Portuguese **Equipe-se com Christopher Aonuma e seu Grupo de Vigilantes **Team Up with Christopher Aonuma and his Vigilante Group * Brazilian Portuguese **Equipe-se com Christopher Aonuma e seu Grupo de Vigilantes **Team Up with Christopher Aonuma and his Vigilante Group * Mandarin Chinese **克里斯托弗青沼和他的团队！歹徒英雄 **Kèlǐsītuōfú Qīngzhǎo hé tā de Tuánduì! Dǎitú Yīngxióng **Christopher Aonuma and his Group! Outlaw Heroes * Cantonese Chinese **克里斯托弗青沼和他的集團！ 歹徒英雄 **Kèlǐsītuōfú Qīngzhǎo hé tā de Jítuán! Dǎitú Yīngxióng **Christopher Aonuma and his Group! Outlaw Heroes * Korean **크리스토퍼 아오 누마와 그의 그룹! 무법자의 영웅들 **Keuliseutopeo Ao numawa geuui Geulub! Mubeobjaui Yeong-ungdeul **Christopher Aonuma and his Group! Outlaw Heroes * Danish **Indtast Selvforsvarsenhederne Christopher Aonuma og hans Gruppe **Enter the Vigilantes Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Dutch **Nieuwe Vrienden in de Burgerwacht Christopher Aonuma en zijn Groep **New Friends in the Vigilante Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Swedish **Gemensamma Allierade i Christopher Aonuma och hans Medborgargarde-Grupp **Common Allies in Christopher Aonuma and his Vigilante Group * Icelandic **Vigilante Frelsarar Christopher Aonuma og hans Hópurinn **Vigilante Saviors Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Norwegian **Hevnere av Rettferdighet, Christopher Aonuma og hans Gruppe **Vigilantes of Justice, Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Thai **คริสโตาโนุมะและกลุ่มของเขา! วีรบุรุษผู้ร้าย **Kh ri s̄ to Ā nou ma læa klùm ̄Khxng ̄Kheā! Wīrburus̄ʹ ̄Phū̂r̂āy **Christopher Aonuma and his Group! Outlaw Heroes * Russian **Дежурные из Нью-Йорка, Кристофер Аонума и его группа **Dezhurnyye iz N'yu-Yorka, Kristofer Aonuma i yego Gruppa **Vigilantes of New York City, Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Polish **Christopher Aonuma i jego Grupa z Vigilante Sprawiedliwości **Christopher Aonuma and his Group of Vigilante Justice * Finnish **Tapaa Vigilantistit Christopher Aonuma ja hänen Ryhmänsä **Meet the Vigilantes Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Hungarian **Az igazságszolgáltatás **The Vigilantes of Justice * Greek **Οι Βιγιλάντες της Νέας Υόρκης **Oi Vigilántes tis Néas Yórkis **The Vigilantes of New York City * Hebrew **ניו יורק של ויגילאנטס, כריסטופר אונומה וקבוצתו **Nyv Yvrq Shl Vygylants, Krystvpr Avnvmh Vqbvtstv **New York City's Vigilantes, Christopher Aonuma and his Group * Arabic **حراس مدينة نيويورك وكريستوفر أونوما وفريقه **Hurras Madinat Niuyurk Wakristufr 'uwnumma Wafariquh **Vigilantes of New York City, Christopher Aonuma and his Group Episode Links Previous: S1E01: Mobian Tracks Next: S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group Category:Season 1 Episodes